1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic faucet which can start and stop discharging water automatically by sensing the behavior of hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as a sort of the faucets mounted on a chinaware such as a lavatory (washbowl), there exists such a type that a hand sensor (e.g. light sensor) for sensing hand behavior is mounted within a faucet body.
In the faucet as described above, in usual a water discharge opening is provided at the end portion of the faucet body. In addition, the water discharge opening is directed roughly downward so that water is discharged in the downward direction.
Further, the hand sensor is usually mounted in the vicinity of the water discharge opening, and further the axial line of the sensor sensing direction is offset away from the discharged water roughly in parallel. In this arrangement of the hand sensor, there exists a possibility that the chinaware is detected as hands erroneously.
To prevent this erroneous detection of the chinaware, there exists such a type that the hand sensor is mounted in the vicinity of the mounting base portion of the faucet body. In this case, the sensor sensing direction is slightly offset rightward or leftward away from the water discharged from the water discharge opening so that the discharged water will not be sensed. In this sensor arrangement, however, there exists some cases that even if the hands are stretched into the water stream, the automatic faucet will not be actuated.
On the other hand, in the case where the sensor is so disposed that the axial line of the sensor sensing direction is directed to the discharged water, since the discharged water is erroneously sensed as the hand, there exists such a trouble that the water is not stopped from being discharged Further, in the prior art automatic faucet, since the discharge direction of water from the discharge opening is directed downward, the hand washing space is inevitably located on the rear side (on the side of the faucet mounting base portion).
Therefore, when the user washes his hands, since the space near the finger ends is narrow and further the user cannot feel that water is being discharged onto his palms sufficiently, the quantity of discharged water increases unconsciously, thus causing a problem in that water tends to be consumed uselessly.